New Beginnings of Life
by dancingphalanges17
Summary: Booth and Brennan now have a baby. Where shall their life take them?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is my second attempt at fanfiction and my first attempt at a multi-chapter story. If you guys seem to like it I'll continue and see where I can take this story. I would love it if you could review and let me know what you think as it might help me with figuring out where I might take this._

The birth of a child is an amazing and wonderful thing. A new person coming into the world solely relying on the help from others just so it can survive. For Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth this tiny human came in the form of a little girl. Alicia Brennan-Booth. At 50cms long and just over 3kg in weight she was your average baby, born to extraordinary parents. Like her parents she had brown hair and like her mother she had piercing blue eyes.

The little baby girl couldn't have come at a more awkward a time with Brennan going into labour at a crime scene. The case would now be passed onto another agent who will surely have trouble finding the killer without the assistance of the best Forensic Anthropologist in the world.

When an emotional Booth held his daughter for the very first time he was in awe of the creation he and Brennan had made together. Looking into her small blue eyes he saw in her, her mother and thought of all the things they could all do together as a family, never forgetting about Parker in his thoughts.

Right from the start Booth knew that his little girl would be a Daddy's girl and that he would be there for her for her every beck and call, also making sure that no buy would mess with his little angel without suffering from an inflicted injury. Early on in Brennan's pregnancy, before they knew the gender of their child, Booth had claimed that if their child was a girl that she would never date until she was thirty. Brennan of course had scoffed at that idea and accused him of being ridiculous.

With his newborn daughter in his hands he was almost speechless. The only words he could manage to form with his mouth were, "She's so tiny." This was directed at a sleepy Brennan, tired from enduring an 18 hour labour before giving birth. Brennan was completely exhausted. In reply all she could do was nod.

Booth placed Alicia down in the crib and then bent down to kiss Brennan on the forehead. "I can't believe we made her. Together." For his love and tenderness he was rewarded with a huge grin from the woman he loved with all his heart. Together they shared a knowing look. Knowing that nothing could ever break their little family apart.

Soon enough they were on the move down from the birthing suite to a private room to where they would stay the night before both mother and child could be released first thing in the morning.

Throughout the evening many people dropped by to see them. Angela of course was sitting in the waiting room throughout the day always on hand to give support and comfort to the expectant mother. Hodgin's had been at home with baby Michael but once he heard that Alicia had been born he rushed to the hospital with Michael for the infant to see his mother and for them to meet the new member of the ever growing squint squad family. Cam had been at the Jeffersonian Institute all day, barely being able to concentrate, knowing what was happening on the other side of town. Finally at the time of 6pm she was able to leave work to see for herself the new child of her colleagues and friends. Parker had also dropped by the hospital with Rebecca to see his newborn sister. He was ecstatic to become an older brother. He had already told his father that he would always be there for his younger sister and that if anyone tried to mess with her, he would be there to back her up. No one messes with Parker Booth's little sister.

By the time 8pm rolled around all visitors had left and Brennan, Booth and baby were left to themselves to do what they pleased. Brennan spent her time sleeping, whereas Booth stayed thinking of all the new memories they could make and what they should do about their living arrangements. He and Brennan had yet to find a place they could call a place of their own. Currently they were living at Brennan's house, logically chosen as the place they would temporarily live in together because it was larger.

Eventually Booth drifted off himself wondering where life could take them in this new beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONES_

_A/N: Thank so much to everyone who put this story on alert and reviewed. It really helps me in the motivation to write. So onward and forward we must go, please enjoy this next instalment._

Throughout that first night at the hospital they woken many times by nurses telling them that their baby needed a feeding. Brennan had chosen to breastfeed so of course she needed to be awake. The rest of the night consisted of constant tossing and turning by both parents of the newborn who was currently sleeping in the hospital nursery, both tired yet anxious of what was to come the next day when they took Alicia home for the very first time.

By the time morning came around they were ready to get out of that hospital. They were sick of the overpowering antiseptic smell and still completely exhausted from the events of the day before. They were fully ready to leave by 9am, but because of hospital procedures they were told that it wouldn't be possible for them to leave before 1pm.

"Are you sure we can't leave any earlier? My girlfriend and daughter are both perfectly healthy and fine and we are ready to leave," Booth had asked one of the nurses who was currently on duty.

"Sorry sir, but there are forms that must be filled in and both new mother and child must be checked over fully to make sure nothing detrimental to their health has occurred overnight. All we want is the best for both of them," the nurse replied in a calm and soothing tone.

Still slightly annoyed yet understanding, Booth walked away from the nurse's desk and back to Brennan's room to be with her and Alicia. It wasn't until he spoke with her that he realised that they had no way to take Alicia home and that he would have to drop by their temporary house to pick up the baby car seat they had bought only days before she was born. Booth was hesitant to leave Brennan alone and was going to ask Angela if she could drop by the hospital and bring the baby seat for them, but due to Brennan's insistence that he was being overbearing it was decided that Booth would go get the seat and Angela would come to the hospital to give Brennan some company.

At about 10am Booth left the hospital leaving Brennan with Angela.

"So, do you think you are ready for this?" Angela asked Brennan to break the silence that emerged with Booth's absence.

"I, I think so. I've read all the books and I've done everything they have said that I need to do to prepare for this baby. I think I'll be ok, besides I've got Booth to help me and I know that you are just a phone call away if there is something that both of us can't deal with."

"That's great sweetie, but you do know that the books don't tell you everything right? There is so much stuff that you have to discover yourself and sometimes it can happen when you least expect it. So much of being a parent is learning from your mistakes and learning how to change things so those mistakes don't happen in the future. I'm not trying to scare you Bren, but even in this short amount of time with Michael I have made so many mistakes, but I am also so much better off for them."

What Angela had said hit a raw nerve with Brennan. Bring forward all the fears she had about becoming a mum. "Ange I can do this. I can be a good mother. Don't ever doubt my ability to be a good mother. Just because I didn't have the best childhood, it doesn't mean I'll treat my child the same way I was."

"Hey, I wasn't knocking your ability to be a good mum. I know you will be. You and Booth will be unstoppable. Alicia is the luckiest little girl in world to have such loving and caring people to be her parents. Also, she will be the smartest and cutest little genius ever. I know it." That little speak from Angela earned her a few tears from Brennan, completing the moment was her being on the receiving end of a very large hug.

"I'm sorry for doubting you Ange, I'm just so nervous and scared."

"Don't be. We're all here for you."

Another 2 hours flew past with both women talking about their horror stories of childbirth and just catching up in general as lately they hadn't seen much of each other due to being so busy.

It was about 12pm by the time Booth came back with a delicious lunch and car seat in toe. Since Booth was back Angela and Michael left to give the new parents some space and time with their new addition.

Final tests were taken and mother and child were deemed healthy enough to leave the hospital. It wasn't long after that all forms of release had been signed and they were free to go home. To save Brennan from having to walk from the entrance of the hospital to the car park, Booth had brought the SUV around to just outside the hospital entrance where they could easily walk to the car. It was then that they left and headed off into the uncharted waters of parenthood together.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BONES**_

_**A/N: I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I've been really busy over the New Year including 2 deaths in my family over that time. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or alerted. I love reviews so please review!**_

As soon as they got home Brennan made herself a relaxing bubble bath whilst Booth set up Alicia in her crib in the nursery. After a good half an hour Booth had finished and a newborn Alicia was comfortably sleeping in her new room. He was yet to see Brennan leave the bathroom after her bath so he called it upon himself to see if she was ok in there. Knocking on the door quietly Booth spoke softly through the closed door.

"Bones, you ok in there?"

Receiving no reply Booth slowly opened the door. What he saw was not at all surprising. There in the bath was his Bones. Fast asleep, her head rested on the edge of the bath. The bubbles were all gone and the water was beginning to go cold. Seeing her resting so peacefully he didn't want to wake her, but he knew he had to. Sleeping though the day in a cold bathtub wouldn't exactly be the best thing to do. He quietly whispered in her ear and carefully run his hand over her arm.

"Bones. Bones. Come on, you need to wake up so we can get you into bed to have a proper rest."

"Muuuuhhhh," Brennan managed to reply sleepily.

Slowly and with a team effort Brennan was dressed in her pink bunny pyjama's and was off to bed and asleep within 5 minutes of her head hitting the pillow. It was known than Brennan would be awake soon enough, with Alicia needing to be fed again soon.

Booth himself wasn't tired. He was currently energized by the knowing that his little girl who his love had carried for the past 9 months was finally here. Booth crept into the nursery, sitting down on the rocking chair and watched Brennan's and his little creation sleep.

He knew that Brennan was apprehensive about becoming a mother. Hell, even he was scared about becoming a full-time father instead of being just a weekend Dad to Parker. Though she had never talked about her fears to him directly, he could tell just by looking into her eyes. That and also the fact that Angela had spoken to him quietly yesterday just before leaving the hospital.

About 2 hours later Alicia was awake and screaming. Booth unsuccessfully tried to sooth her, but quickly realised that she was calling for a feed.

With Alicia held against his chest he walked into his and Brennan's bedroom to wake Brennan up, but as soon as he walked in the door with the screaming child he saw Brennan with her eyes open and a small smile coming from her lips.

"Hey Bones, this little one here seems to be a little cranky pants. I'm think she is wanting a bit of a feed from her mother,"

When passing Alicia to her mother Booth was sure to leave a peck on his girlfriend's cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Booth."

Brennan sat up on the bed, leaning back against the bed head and breastfed her baby for the first time since bringing her home. Here she didn't have the support of the nurses, but here she had Booth's full undivided attention, there to help in whatever way he could. Booth had taken a month off work to stay home with Brennan to help out and to bond with their baby once it was born. Brennan was able to take 3 months maternity leave then she was planning to get back to work part time for 3 days a week.

Whilst Alicia was feeding, Booth slowly and softly rubbed his thumb along her tiny head. Soon enough she had fallen asleep and Brennan was holding her, resting against her chest.

Just sitting there as a family they were all relaxed. Not worrying about the world outside their front door. The only thing missing from this almost perfect family picture was Parker. Luckily Rebecca had brought him by the hospital yesterday to meet his new sister, but there would be so much he would miss out by only coming to stay every second weekend.

For the moment though the 3 of them were just going to have a lazy day at home. Adjusting to the new inhabitant named Alicia.

_**A/N: Please review!**_


End file.
